Pinkamena Has Escaped!
by Kasi-nee-chan
Summary: Pinkamena Diane Pie was erased from Ponyville Census Records two years ago-committed into a mental institution due to her latest breakdown. This time, she has a plan to escape her confinement and lay down some payback on her fellow Elements of Harmony-without getting caught.
1. Chapter 1: Bondage and Revenge

Pinkamena Has Escaped

Chapter One: Bondage and Revenge

The clip-clop of unsteady hooves on firm concrete reverberated throughout the entire jail cell as Pinkamena Diane Pie searched her room with her cold, icy blue eyes with an expression of desperation.

Eyes that once spoke of happiness, laughter, and friendship; now replaced with the pain and lust of revenge.

The thought of her so-called _friends_-it even hurt to think about the ones who submitted her to the place she now called home: The Canterlot Maximum Security Prison for the Criminally Insane.

_Everypony she knew cast eyes on her as if she was a freak. The Elements of Harmony quickly abandoned her as she was abruptly taken from Sugarcube Corner and placed in the Royal Guard Carriage towards the prison._

She knew the only way to get back at all of them, the ones who thought the worst of her, was to get revenge.

And revenge was a dish served cold. Especially when Pinkamena was dishing it out. She sharpened her knife by grating it against the eroded cell wall marked with numerous tally marks. _What they guards won't know, won't hurt 'em, _Pinkamena considered. Everyone in the prison knew that everyone was thoroughly strip searched for any sharp tools or weapons, but the guards didn't look in the most obvious place: her mane.

Her mind slowly drifted back to her friends, Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash-_Dashie. _She found herself sighing and leaning against the wall, shedding tears of remorse onto her hoof. Her tears of sadness soon turned into anger as she grasped the bloodstained knife tighter in her hand and banged it into the wall, screaming and yelling.

Breathless and voice diminished from her throat's rawness, she broke down and stared in the corner where the two walls met. _I'll show them. I'll show my friends, _her eye twitched at the thought, _that Pinkamena Diane Pie is a force to be reckoned with. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye._


	2. Chapter 2: Plans Set in Motion

**A/N: Here's chapter II!**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Cupcakes do not belong to me...yadda, yadda, yadda...**

**Writing disclaimers are troublesome. ENJOY!**

Pinkamena Has Escaped!

Chapter 2: Plans Set in Motion

_Jeez, would it hurt for these meanie-pants to loosen the straps a little? I always thought that they were way too itchy, _thought Pinkamena as she squirmed in the new strait-jacket that the _oh so gentle _staff of the facility had placed on her. Seeing the condition of her cell after rushing over from her screaming episode, they had quickly moved the dull pink pony to a padded room to "ensure her safety", they had said. _What they didn't know was that they were falling right into my trap. This makes my escape plans much more easier._

Pinkie chuckled as she quickly located the rusty bobby pin that her sister Inkie had given to her years ago. It was said to be a good luck charm back on the rock farm where Pinkie and her family had grown up on, being passed down in her family from generation to generation.

"Hopefully, some good luck could rub off on my super-special plans!" she murmured as she took the pin in her mouth to jimmy the lock and open the padded door. Thinking of jimmies, she realized how much she missed her faithful sidekick and pet alligator, Gummy. _I can't wait to see The Gumster again. I wonder where he is? If those meanies touch one scale on his cute little head..._A growl echoed around the room as Pinkie's face quickly took up a snarl.

After several minutes, the door became unhinged with an audible *SNAP*. "Oh, I feel so happy that I could just start singing!..." she took a deep breath as she began to sing...

_You thought you could hold me down_

_But you're all dead wrong_

_So listen up little kiddies,_

_As I sing this ghastly song..._

Noticing a guardspony near the beginning of the hall, she tip-hooved across the hallway, reaching the back of his chair. Before he could get a word out, she quickly chopped the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious. Dragging him to an empty corner, she continues with her melody:

_The Pink Death is comin' to get you_

_No matter how safe you seem_

_In every shadow and every corner_

_No one'll be able to hear you scream~~_

_Celestia can't save you_

_From the Pink Death, that is me_

_Did you think I'd be locked up forever?_

_I'll be on your trail, just you watch and see_

_The Pink Death is coming to get you (yeah)_

_Nothing can stop me from finding you_

_You may see a flash of pink, the splash of crimson red_

_And payback where payback is due~_

Coming to the ending of her song, Pinkie takes out her knife and decapitates every last head from each guardspony and faculty's shoulders.

_Revenge is a dish best served cold_

_And who is better to dish it than I?_

_Just you watch me, the Pink Death is comin'_

_Pinkamena Diane Pie!_

"Ah! Much better now! Now that that's out of my system, time to see my brilliant plan unfold." _You hear that, Dashie? Rares? AJ? Flutters? Twi? A reunion is quickly approaching, and trust me, I'll like it a whole lot._


End file.
